Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, in today's society, mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly more common. Many mobile computing devices, such as personal digital assistants, cellular phones, and the like, may be employed to communicate voice messages, emails, text messages, and so forth, as well as to search for information over the Internet. It is not uncommon to see a person on a bus, train, or even a boat, to be using their mobile devices to search for merchants, restaurants, music, businesses, or the like.
However, performing a search query for user relevant information still remains cumbrous. Often, the user might have to perform several search queries to obtain relevant search results. Irrelevant search results mean that the user is less likely to find when they are looking for, which in turn may translate into lost opportunities for merchants, or other businesses, to prosper from the user.
Some search engines attempt to improve a search query by modifying the queries based on information obtained from various social networks. For example, some information used to modify the search query may be obtained based on a searcher's address book, buddy list, or the like. However, modifying a search query might actually modify the user's intended search to something other than that which the user had intended. The results therefore, may still remain irrelevant, for not being ‘on-point’ to a subject for which the searcher may be interested in for a given search. Therefore, many businesses are still attempting to identify new ways to make search results more relevant to the user. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.